


Sleep With One Eye Open (Or Two)

by riaget2work



Series: Iwaizumi Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaget2work/pseuds/riaget2work
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Week Day 2: Sleeping</p>
<p>Iwaizumi thought he was used to his teammates sleeping habits. He would be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep With One Eye Open (Or Two)

Summer training camp had been particularly exhausting that day, and the whole team had reached the level of determination in their playing where everything stopped being fun and games and became a much more serious affair. Even Oikawa’s typical care-free personality had been worn down and he had been quietly pouring over a stack of papers covered front and back with notes and strategies.

Iwaizumi had definitely been worn down by practice, but after a meal and a shower the only thing he wanted to do was curl up under his blankets and sleep until Watari (the most punctual person on the team), woke everyone up in the morning. Kindaichi and Kunimi had helped spread out the futons, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki were already sprawled horizontally across each other’s and talking quietly. Iwaizumi moved over to them slowly and without warning dropped down to sit directly onto Hanamaki’s back, who let out a surprised grunt, then sighed in defeat.

“Iwaizumi the only reason I haven’t killed you is because I’m too tired,” Hanamaki grumbled, “Also you cracked my back and it actually felt really good.” 

Iwaizumi snorted and flicked his ear before sliding off to sit on the futon. “You could go to sleep is you would get into the correct position then you could both go to sleep.” He said smartly.

Matsukawa mumbled something that sounded a bit like ‘Yes, Mother’ from the other side of Hanamaki as he wiggled around into a better position. 

Iwaizumi looked to the door as it opened to reveal a damp haired Oikawa, still gripping his stack of papers, and not far behind him came Yahaba and Watari. Oikawa bypassed the three of them with a nod and laid down in his futon by the wall, and held the papers above his face to keep reading. Watari and Yahaba settled down across the room, and Yahaba pulled out his glasses case to take out his contacts while Watari began to set tomorrows alarms. 

Iwaizumi figured he better get into bed too, and with one last jab to Hanamaki’s side, making the other boy squawk in protest, he moved onto his futon next to Oikawa. “If you keep reading like that you’re going to need glasses.” He scolded.

Oikawa shrugged and kept reading. “I’ll just borrow Yahaba-san’s.” 

“No you won’t.” Yahaba retorted quickly, trying to glare from across the room but failing. Iwaizumi’s tired brain briefly thought that the glasses and glaring mostly just made him look like a petulant owl.

Oikawa just hummed in agreement, and brought the papers down to cover his face and sighed deeply. Iwaizumi scooted a little closer to him and pulled the papers from Oikawa’s hands and set them on the ground between their futons.  
“Hey,” He murmured to Oikawa quietly, “What’s the problem?”

Without his papers Oikawa threw and arm over his eyes instead and sighed again. “It’s not necessarily a problem, Iwa-chan. Well I guess it is, but I know ways I can fix it.” He took his arm away from his eyes to face Iwaizumi and gave him a small smile. “Actually it’s going to require your help Iwa-chan.” Oikawa confided.

Iwaizumi resisted the urge to shudder, “Please don’t give me smile it makes me feel like I’ve been contracted to a demon to do it’s biding.”

Oiakwa’s smile disappeared quickly, and he was about to tell Iwa-chan how incredibly rude he was when the door opened to reveal Kunimi, who looked dead on his feet, and the odd, but now kind of familiar, sight of a flat haired Kindaichi.

“Can we shut of the lights yet?” Hanamaki groaned from where he was still spread out across two futons.

Watari, who was sleeping next to the wall with the light switch shook his head, “We’re still missing Kyoutani.” He explained. Yahaba made a quiet hissing noise from next to him, but shut up when Watari flicked his glasses. 

Oikawa sighed again, but it wasn’t one of his serious ‘thinking about stuff’ sigh, it was his usual dramatic ‘something isn’t right and someone (not me) better fix it’ sigh. Oikawa turned to look at Iwaizumi, “Iwa-chaaaaan,” He began sweetly, “Please go fetch your unruly underclassman.” Iwaizumi got the feeling that this was a command and not option. That didn’t mean he was going to do it though.

“Why me?” Iwaizumi asked, trying to be difficult, “Why not make Matsukawa do it?”

“Hey leave Matsukawa alone, he’s already asleep!” Hanamaki said, actually sitting up to defend his friend.

“Iwaizumi-san, everyone knows that Kyoutani only listens to you.” Explained a sleepy Kunimi.

Iwaizumi laughed, “Come one you guys, he doesn’t listen to just me!”

Yahaba sat straight up in his bed, hair ruffled and glasses slightly askew. “I once asked him to pass me my water bottle, and he looked me dead in the eyes and rolled it to an opposite part of the gym.” He said icily, then laid back down. 

“One time I saw him in the hallway at school and tried to greet him, but he turned around and walked away.” Commented a put-out looking Kindaichi.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You’re all being ridiculous, I’m not the only one he listens to.”

Hanamaki scoffed as he dragged Matsukawa into the proper futon. “Then tomorrow you should try telling him to do stuff if you don’t believe us!”

“Maybe I will!” Iwaizumi replied stubbornly. “Oikawa back me up here, Kyoutani listens to you too!” 

Oikawa had already turned to face the wall to go to sleep and only replied with a weak sounding, “Whatever.”

The door slid open suddenly, making all of them go quiet, as Kyoutani entered the room. Hanamaki finally managed to move Matsukawa, and Watari quietly stood up and hovered his hand around the light switch, waiting for everyone to silently settle into their futons as Kyoutani made his way to lay down between Iwaizumi and Hanamaki. 

“I’m turning the lights out now, goodnight everyone!” And with that Watari shut off the lights. 

Iwaizumi had gotten to know his teammates well enough that he knew their sleep habits from camps. Matsukawa would always be the first to fall asleep, and was definitely the last to wake up in the mornings. Hanamaki could fall asleep anywhere, anytime, but slept very light and could wake up at any noise. 

Kunimi, despite his sleepy appearance wasn’t hard to wake up, but just because he was awake didn’t mean he was functional, and he usually got help from Kindaichi in the mornings. Watari was a mostly normal sleeper, and Oikawa had the occasional weird dream and he insisted on waking Iwaizumi up to tell him, but there was one teammate that none of them really knew nothing about, much less his sleep habits. 

As he laid on his back, Iwaizumi let his eyes adjust in the low lighting coming from the window and tried sneakily to spy on Kyoutani from the corner of his eye. Did he talk in his sleep? Sleep walk? Sleep narrate an entire video game? Iwaizumi discreetly began to turn onto his side to face Kyoutani and slyly peeked a glance at him, only to find him staring right at him?!?

Iwaizumi scooted away so quickly in surprise that he elbowed Oikawa hard in the back, causing Oikawa to flip over and shove him away. “What is your problem? I am trying to sleep!” Oikawa furiously whispered. 

Still staring directly into Kyoutani’s half open eyes Iwaizumi reached behind him to grab Oikawa’s arm and tug on it. “Look at this, oh my god, please look.” Iwaizumi whispered back.

Oikawa, ever curious, scooted closer to Iwaizumi and slowly raised his head above his shoulder only to bring it back down again quickly and join in on Iwaizumi’s silent chant of “Oh my god, I can’t believe this, oh my god.”

Iwaizumi flipped over quickly to face Oikawa, whose shocked face mirrored his own. “I- I’m honestly speechless I don’t know what to say.” Iwaizumi murmured.

“This is the greatest thing that has ever happened.” Oikawa whispered back, “Remember how I said I needed your help earlier? I don’t need it! Now I have everything I need!” He began to smile, “I’ve just got to get a picture…”

“That’s your problem?” Iwaizumi hissed, starting to understand, “You wanted me to help control Kyoutani, but now you’re just going to black mail him?”

“Iwa-chan it’s for the good of the team now give me your phone.”

“My phone? Use your own!” Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa away, only to get kicked in the shin.

“It’s for the best!” Oikawa hissed, aiming another kick to Iwaizumi’s shin. 

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa again and was thinking about smothering him with his pillow, but all of their rustling seem to have disturbed Kyoutani, and the two of them froze as they heard him roll over. Iwaizumi and Oikawa stayed frozen until Oikawa raised his head up to look over Iwaizumi. “He’s facing Hanamaki now, this is perfect.” He reported. 

“Makki!” Oikawa whispered sharply, and before Iwaizumi could smack his hand over his mouth. 

“Yeah?” Hanamaki whispered back.

Oikawa managed to get Iwaizumi’s hand off his face by poking him in the ribs where he was ticklish. “Look at Kyoutani!” He managed to get out before Iwaizumi covered his mouth again. 

There was a rustling of sheets, a beat of silence, and then a quiet ‘oh my god’ could be heard. 

“You two are horrible!” Iwaizumi scolded quietly. 

“Could you three please be quite?” An awakened Watari asked. “What could you possibly be talking about?”

“Kyoutani sleeps with his eyes open and it’s the greatest thing ever.” Hanamaki said in a rush.

More rustling was heard as Yahaba piped up with a quiet, “You’re joking.”

“Why is everyone talking?” Asked an awakened Kunimi from Yahaba’s other side.

“Kyoutani sleeps with his eyes open apparently.” Whispered Watari. 

Iwaizumi wishes he had more hands to cover everyone’s mouths with. 

“Watari hand me my glasses I need to see this.” Yahaba whispered, and began to crawl out of his futon and across the room. “I want to use this as blackmail somehow.”

Oikawa managed to pull Iwazumi’s hand from his mouth again, this time with a well-placed sucker punch to the stomach. “Hey! I was going to blackmail him!” 

Iwaizumi had had enough and loudly claimed: “No one is going to blackmail Kyoutani!” Causing Kyoutani himself to wake up with a confused ‘What?’, only to knock foreheads with Yahaba who had been hovering over his face. Yahaba jerked back with a yelp, covering his now sore forehead, and Kyoutani sat up to apologize, but upon seeing that it was Yahaba he had hit only said, “Oh it’s just you.” Yahaba retreated back to his futon with a few mumbled curse words. 

“Is there a reason we’re all awake and why you’re all staring at me?” Kyoutani asked slowly.

“Maybe we wanted a better look at your horrible haircut.” Mumbled Yahaba, still rubbing his forehead.

Iwaizumi tried to shoot him a glare, but the affect was mostly lost since Yahaba had already removed his glasses. “This isn’t going to be some weird hazing thing is it?” Kyoutani asked tiredly. 

Oikawa gave a short laugh, “No, nothing like that,” He said quickly, “We all just thought we heard something, and woke up, but no everyone is going back to bed!” The last comment didn’t give much room for argument.

Everyone settled back into their futons, the last being the slightly suspicious Kyoutani. 

Iwaizumi laid down to face Oikawa, whose face he couldn't see well, but could see well enough to know that his best friend was still scheming a way to blackmail Kyoutani. Iwaizumi aimed one final jab to Oikawa’s ribs to make him jump, and with that turned back around before Oikawa could retaliate.

Then he flipped back around again when he realized that there was no way he would be able to sleep while looking at Kyoutani’s creepy half open eyes, even closing his own eyes didn’t help.

Iwaizumi decided that there was no way that he would be sleeping next to Kyoutani again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Today is actually the last day of Iwaizumi Week (since it's Iwaizumi's Birthday!) but I am going to keep going! This story is 100% based on things that have happened to me too.
> 
> Tumblr: riaget2work.tumblr.com


End file.
